Courtesy of Tony Stark
by PadmeKenobi
Summary: Tony decides that Pepper needs something. Movieverse.


_A/N: Hello again. This is just a little something that I thought of one day - it originally started out as a sequel to my other Iron Man fic, but we'll see how it ends. I have another installment to this fic, I just have to finish it, and see if I like it. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :D If there are any pronunciation, spelling issues, please excuse me. _

**Courtesy of Tony Stark**

"I don't think this is such a good idea, Mr. Stark."

"Nah uh, you don't get to tell me things like that, Miss Potts. I'm doing this for you, so you better be nice."

"How did you even _manage_ to convince me to do this?"

"With my handsome good looks, sexy voice, and power to convince people to do almost anything."

"I was being serious, Tony."

"So was I."

Pepper can't quite tell if his eyes are shining with mirth beneath his sunglasses, but she's sure his smirk gives him away. She rolls her eyes and follows him to the door of the building. Tony casually takes off his sunglasses and sticks them into his already mussed up hair as they enter the building. True to what she thought, his eyes are shining with amusement as he gives her a wink.

"Hurry up, Miss Potts. Don't be so slow. This is for your own good."

"My _own _good? Remind me while we're doi-"

"No need to sound so dry, Potts. You're way too stressed out with such a hellish boss. I decided you need one of these."

"Yes, my boss has been known to be quite a jackass." Pepper hides her smirk carefully.

"Ouch. Don't you worry he'll take offense to that?"

"Not at all. He's been called worse things."

Tony sends her an appraising smile, winking at her before looking at everything in the store. "Touché. Now. Pick one."

"And where am I going to keep one of these?"

"In my house. You practically live there anyway. I might just take care of it, while you're off busy doing stuff you usually do."

"_You_ take care of it? Tony, you can barely keep yourself together without me telling you to take a shower every other day. You'll kill the poor thing before," she barely has time to cover up the 'we' that was about to pop out of her mouth, "I have it for one day!"

"You have no faith in me? I'm hurt. Just look at him! He's so cute and scruffy. Kinda like me. You guys will get along just great!" Tony scratches behind the puppy's ears, smiling as it licks his hand. The puppy turns to Pepper, it's brown eyes giving her that puppy look that said: "Buy me! We'll be best friends forever!" She starts to feel herself melt up to the little thing.

"Well, he is cute..."

"C'mon, Pepper. You really need a pet. You need something else to adore besides me." His trademark smirk has planted itself on his face with familiarity.

She cautiously sticks out a hand towards the puppy, giving it a little pet on the forehead. It's cute little black nose smells her hand, and she can hear the _thump thump_ of it's tail against the cubicle floor as it wags. She looks over at Tony, an eyebrow raising in question.

"Who are you and what have you done with Mr. Stark? You're not like this usually."

"I'm simply a changed man, Pepper." They gaze at each other for what seems eons, and finally Tony breaks the silence by almost nervously tapping his fingers against the Arc reactor. It shines beneath his simple gray shirt, he didn't feel like covering it up in public. "So, what shall we name him?"

Pepper's brow furrows in confusion. "Name him? I haven't even said I'd buy him."

"You don't have to," Tony speaks softly, already knowing in his mind that she has come to adore the little puppy. For the smallest of moments, as Pepper gazes at him, something flickers in his eyes. Something that she doesn't want to acknowledge, but can't help but see. That something flickers away as fast as it came, his old smirk covering up whatever she had seen quickly. He waves a hand towards a salesperson, "Cashier! We'd like to buy this one."

"Wait, what? Tony!" She follows closely behind him as he walks to the front desk, her heels clicking loudly.

He waves a hand dismissively, turning to face her. "You'll thank me later. Courtesy of Tony Stark. I don't do this for everyone, you know." Pepper rolls her eyes and resists the urge to swipe that smug smirk from his face. Pepper turns and looks back at the puppy as Tony pays for him. She hears a whistle and turns to Tony. He has a slightly bemused look on his face as he pays.

"This better be worth it, Potts."

Pepper shrugs, amusement lighting up her face as she takes in his expression. "You're the one who decided you wanted to get me a pet. It's your fault."

"Now, don't go blaming your boss. It's not all my fault. You're the one who's stressed out all the time." Pepper follows him as they walk towards the puppy to take him home.

"That's because I work for you!" She exclaims, rolling her eyes again, picking up the puppy. He is just so cute. And snuggly.

As they exit out the door, Tony turns to her, his smirk back on his face, putting his shades on.

"I think we should name him Tony Jr."


End file.
